


showers

by liarouge



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarouge/pseuds/liarouge
Summary: Together and lulled to sleep by the rain.





	showers

Slowly, Dorothy opens her eyes to the sound of rain. A moment she stays still, listening, and she notes how it's quieted down since earlier.

And once she remembers “earlier”, she glances around where she is until her gaze lands on the sight of her boyfriend asleep next to her. And once she sees him, she remembers she's in his room and they're on his bed and her face warms.

Earlier, they'd been hanging out in Cherry Blossom Square when the rain started, with a drop on the skin that made people wonder if it was their imagination before the clouds grew darker and the rain grew heavier. Barrett had looked up at the dark sky before turning to her and quietly asking if she'd like to take cover at his house. 

It's not that it was her first time in his room. She was nervous the first time he invited her (and so was he honestly), but now she's grown to find comfort in his space, with his mess of books strewn all over and his fishing rod in the corner. There's comfort in being able to sit together on his bed and read books, in shared silence and peace that's hard to find with other people.

They must've dozed off from listening to the rain earlier, the way it roared as it poured onto the roof over them. They're not even under his blanket.

She looks at him sleeping on his side, facing her, and she's conscious of the little space between their bodies. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder before, when they spent time in the square and he was tired from studying as he prepared himself for his job as a teacher once the planned school would be finished.

But right now is different. She can better see his face like this, and Dorothy smiles. His brows are relaxed, not like back when they were always furrowed, accompanied by a scowl on his face as he walked the streets. His mouth is open slightly, and she can hear his steady breathing. The way he looks so at peace, bitterness that had held him for years gone, makes her heart feel things.

Dorothy touches her fingers to his hair, always surprisingly soft to the touch. Her fingertips brush against his ear.

She purses her lips before leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

But she can't stop a small gasp when she feels his hand on the side of her waist. A sound stirs from his throat. 

He is quiet for a moment before murmuring, “It's not fair if you do it while I'm sleeping.”

She knows he's teasing her, but it's her instinct to say she's sorry anyway.

Barrett slowly turns onto his back, bleary eyes opening halfway as he takes some time to wake up more. His eyes are dark blue as he looks to her and smiles gently the way she loves.

“So? Can you do it again?”

Her face flushes and she gulps. But she leans in again, lips light on his before she presses closer, her hand on his chest. He makes a content noise against her mouth.

When she pulls away, she feels his hand brushing her long bangs away and she's flustered at how she can more clearly see his smile, warmth that reaches down to her core and makes her weak. When he sees her eyes, she hopes he sees her love in them.

At a point she gets too embarrassed from the eye contact, she glances at the clock on his nightstand. 

“Oh…? …Barrett…”

“Mm.”

“I… I have to… go home and… cook dinner soon…" 

His lips straighten as he's quiet before he pulls her head down gently for another kiss.

“Five more minutes.”

She smiles then, slight exasperation but more fondness than anything. Knowing every time he says that, it never ends up being just five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> a concept: me writing about 600 words in one sitting and publishing  
> anyway, this was for the RF Village Romance Week on tumblr and i had to do something for my otp  
> thank you for reading


End file.
